Arabelle Belle if you will
by Vampirea
Summary: A new girl comes to town and just wants to have some fun. She has the power and knowledge to get Kathrine out. But will she?
1. Chapter 1

I am a huge fan of V.D I watch it every Thursday and I LOVE DAMON! I know in the next episode, they open the tomb, but I just finished watching and I love it!

* * *

The town definitely changed in the past 145 years. All of the forest was gone. The little town I once called home was now bigger and fuller. More vampires to. But I assume the town isn't going town crazy anymore since the last kill.

I stood in the remaining of the forest. Style is the thing that changed everywhere in the world. The last thing I wore in this town was a heavy dress and itchy stalkings. The memory made me laugh. A deep throaty sound.

Today I wore what people called skinny jeans, an off the shoulder top, heels, and the thing I never took off. My bracelet that allowed me in the sun. Back in my day, woman wore bracelets and the men got rings. Those luck enough to get such a gift.

A movement caught my attention. The sound of crushed leafs reached my ears before I was pushed against a tree. I could have easily pushed him off, but decided not to. It was when I opened my eyes was I shocked at who stood in front of me.

Damon Salvatore.

I gave another throaty laugh and shook my head. Only to have it slammed against the tree.

"Who are you?" he asked calmly.

"I do believe I should be asking the questions Mr. Salvatore."

His eyes narrowed. "How do you know who I am."

I rolled my eyes. "I've known you ever since you met Kathrine."

He stilled. "You knew Kathrine?"

I looked at him with a serious face and answered him truthfully.

"Indeed."

"I will ask you again. Who. Are. You." his dark eyes stayed narrowed.

"You may call me Arabelle. Belle if you wish." I smiled seductively.

"Well, Belle, how do you know me and Kathrine?"

"I knew Kathrine for many years Damon. And I met you and your brother wen she and Pearl moved here."

"And you followed them because?"

I rolled my eyes. "It was not her I was fallowing. It was you!"

I let my teeth sprang out and took control of the situation. I broke his hold and knocked him you before you could say Kathrine is a heartless bitch.

I picked up his body and ran with it. This was going to be funner than I could ever hope for!

* * *

**If you liked it please let me know and I'll write more. I 3 Damon Salvatore :}**


	2. Chapter 2

**I love Damon! I am SO sorry about not updating. **

**Because we all know about Kathrine, we'll pretend I wrote other chapters. SORRY!!!!**

**Damon's mine!**

** Salvatore.**

**You all can have Stefan! On the bright side, we'll still be related.**

* * *

"You lied!" Damon yelled.

I easily blocked his punches. I sighed.

"You told me she was in there!"

I rolled my eyes. As he punched towards me, I grabbed his wrist.

I pushed him against the wall and held him still with my body pressing into his. Though Damon had his fangs fully out, I was calm.

"I told you I knew how to get her out. I never said she was in there."

His eyes flashed. His teeth retracted.

"I've seen Kathrine a few times over the years. The little slut is as slutty as I've ever seen her."

He said nothing. He breathed. In a flash, he was smiling.

"You want me for your self don't you?" he gave one of those heart breaking smiles he was so good at.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I want you all to myself. A little late don't you think?"

I let go of Damon and walked away.

Damon's hands were on my waist and he pulled me back towards him. I purred and rubbed against him.

In a flash I pushed him against the wall and kissed him hard.

He pushed me back and I ran.

I gave a laugh and ran through the house. He caught me easily and brought us to the floor. I laughed.

As he began to try to kiss me I pushed him off and stood over him.

His expression was surprised by my sudden mod change.

"I will not be used. I will have you, but only when you want me back." he looked at me blankly. "And what I want Damon Salvatore. I. Get."

He said nothing. His chest moving as he breathed.

"Now stand."

And like the good little sexy vampire he was, he stood.

I smiled and tucked my hand in his arm.

"I do believe we have some business to take car of."

He looked down at me. "We do, do we?"

I rolled my eyes. "But of course darling."

"Don't call me-"

He didn't have time to finish the thought. I pulled him and began to run at full speed.

I will have Damon wrapped around my little finger. If it was the last thing I do.

* * *

**Sorry for such a short part. I promise I will have something by next weekend. I'm hoping the new episode, which Ive been waiting FOREVER for, will give me an inspiration. **

**I just love sexy strong women. Don't you?**


End file.
